Life after Breaking Dawn
by isabellabroughton
Summary: Five years after the Volturi have come to Forks. The Cullens move to the Midwest, starting high school all over again. Whilst Renesmee experiences high school for the first time and hopes to find her mate.
1. A New Chapter

"Mom how much longer, we have been driving for hours?"

"Another hour or two, maybe a bit more, your father is driving fast enough as it is." I looked over to Edward, a small smile creeping over his face. I looked into my side mirror, Emmett winked at me from the car behind, Rosalie's eyes on the road. I was going to miss Forkes, Charlie, the packs, but we needed move. Carlisle was supposed to be in his forties and people were beginning to notice. So he called a couple of hospitals in the Midwest and ended up landing a job in the ER at Cincinnati Children's. Esme and him flew into Cincinnati just over a week ago, followed by Alice and Jasper and finally Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Edward and myself. The time passed quickly, and before I knew it we were pulling off the i75 into the suburb of Indian Hill. The population of Cincinnati was more then ten times that of Forkes, but the Volturi would never come here, it was too crowed for them to risk.

"Yes we are living together this time, all nine of us under that same roof," Edward said. Renesmee glared at him, "can you at least try to stay out of my thoughts," she snapped. He chuckled to himself, I turned around sending my daughter an apologetic look. She had grown so much the past five years, since the Volturi came, she appeared to be almost 15 years old. She deserved some privacy of her own. We spent the rest of the trip in silence. I liked the quiet, and so did Renesmee, she must have gotten that from me, just like her clumsiness.

"Here we are my lovely ladies," Edwards said as he pulled in the driveway. Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Volvo and Alice's Porsche were already in garage, awaiting Edwards Volvo and Rosalie's Ferrari. My family loved cars, me on the other hand? Not so much. "Are you ready honey?" I asked turning to my daughter. She put her hand to my cheek. I laughed, "yes don't worry you will have your own bathroom," she definitely didn't get her vanity from me, that was all on Rose. Edward opened Renesmee's car door, followed by mine. He extended his hand towards me, "shall we Mrs Cullen?" I laughed grabbing his hand, taking my daughters in my other, and we walked towards our new home.

The house was perfect. There was a kitchen, dining room, two lounge rooms and bedroom downstairs, which was to be Carlisle's office. Then there were five bedrooms upstairs, each with there own ensuite and walk in wardrobe. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were all waiting in the family room. "Took you time," Alice mused giving me a hug.

"Mom, can Aunt Rose take me hunting," Renesmee called. "Sure thing honey, and Rose keep my daughter safe!" I replied. She nodded both at me and Edward.

I walked up stairs checking out the bedrooms, our bedroom was in between Rosalie and Emmett's, and Renesmee's. I walked around the room, Alice had already unpacked and set everything up, she knew what I liked. I felt a slight movement behind me, followed by a trail of soft kisses up my neck. Edward turned me to face him, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer. "Try not break the bed we only just got here," Emmett chuckled to himself walking past are room. He winked at Edward before closing the door. We were finally alone.

"It's shopping time," Renesmee yelled as she waltzed into our room. "Good morning to you too honey," I groaned. I hate shopping, probably more than anything else, but Alice and Rose insisted on buying Renesmee a new wardrobe every season and Edward insisted that I inspect all purchases. It had sort of become a ritual, every three months us four would go buy out an entire mall. New city, new mall. I bet Port Angeles will be missing us.

"Nothing too revealing," Edward insisted. "This is her first year of high school and there is no way I'm letting her dress like Rosalie," he continued. "Just because you don't understand fashion," Rosalie snapped as she flitted past our room. I turned towards him, "Edward," I said softly, "she is almost 15, you need to accept that she's growing up." "Bella she just turned five, I don't care what she looks like, she's still a child," he insisted. "Age doesn't seem to affect you grandpa," I jeered, "I really shouldn't be dating such an old man."

And with that I flitted out of the room and down the stairs. "They're in Emmett's Jeep," Esme called. "Wish me luck," I hollered in response. I hopped in the back seat with Alice, Renesmee and Rosalie were up front. Rose turned around smiling at Alice and I, "who's ready to see the city," she yelled.


	2. Remembering Jacob

"Mom which pair of jeans look better," Renesmee called. "They both look great honey," I smiled, "I'm sure Daddy won't mind if you get both." We had already been to Forever 21, Macey's and Sephora, and after Abercrombie and Fitch we were on our way to Nordstrom. This would be our longest shopping expedition yet, as Rose insisted that the whole family receive a new wardrobe for our new home. So far we were only shopping for Renesmee, in addition to Alice's beauty stock up in Sephora, and we almost had ten bags already. We decided to go back to the car, and drop off the bags before going to Nordstrom, we didn't want to attract attention.

We let Renesmee wonder off to the junior's section, while we collected an assortment of clothes for Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Esme had already gone shopping for herself and Carlisle. The woman at the register almost winced when we were all done, and that was just the men. Rose and Alice kept on repeating their mantra: "if we are going to repeat high school for the rest of eternity, then we are going to do it in style." I wasn't convinced. However, my lack of enthusiasm, turned around to bite me, because Alice and Rose refused to let me have any say in my wardrobe, selecting every item for me. Sisters. In fact, Renesmee racked up quite a collection on her own, it was clear she learnt a little too much from Rose. We really were buying out Nordstrom. We decided to take a break and take Renesmee to the cheesecake factory, the last thing we wanted was a hungry teenager.

Eating out was always a struggle for us, but I was determined to give Renesmee every opportunity to lead a normal life. "Ok Ness, what do you want to eat," Rose asked, "Pasta," she continued. "Nope I'm thinking Chicken Parmesan," she turned to me, "is that ok mom?" "Anything you want sweetie," I smiled and signaled that waitress over. "We'll have one Chicken Parmesan and four cokes," we all turned to her, giving her our best 'dazzling' smile. "Cccoming right uup," she stuttered her words, before walking away in a daze. We waited patiently while Renesmee ate, listening to Rose tell us about her first wedding to Emmett. "All finished," she smiled warmly at each of us. "Well we have a couple more places to go before we can go home, is that alright," I asked. She nodded eagerly, she loved shopping just the four of us.

I drove the Jeep home, Rose was too busy planning her outfit for tomorrow with Alice and Renesmee. Undoubtedly she already had mine planned out too. I was looking forward to living in the big house again, and I knew Edward was too. I missed everyone too much, particularly Alice, Esme and Rose. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without Rose. For starters, she supported my pregnancy, even when Alice and Edward wouldn't. And after Renesmee was born, she loved her as her own, giving my dearest Renesmee two mothers. I pulled in the driveway and turned around to face my daughter, "now honey what do you say to Daddy when we get inside." Rose and Alice starting laughing. "Stop being lazy and pick up my bags," Renesmee answered, giggling. I winked at her in the rearview mirror.

Renesmee skipped in the door after Rose, clearing her throat so she had everyone's attention. "Daddy, could you not be so lazy and go pick up my bags," she stated before spinning on her heel and running upstairs. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Edward, who just rolled his eyes and pulled Rose's hair on the way to the garage. "Hey, it was your wife's idea," she snapped, before sending Emmett and Jasper out to help. "Babe is there anything left at the mall," Emmett questioned. Rose sent him a knowing look. He just chuckled to himself. "Dining room in ten," Esme called, "that includes everyone," her eyes narrowing on Edward. He never let Renesmee come to family meetings, he couldn't accept that she was growing up.

Carlisle tossed a file in front of everyone. "Age, school grades and backstories are all in there," he stated. "Its all pretty basic," he continued, "the only struggle will be Renesmee calling you two Bella and Edward." He looked over to Edward and I, before clearing his throat. "Ok so the story is, Esme and I first adopted twins; Alice and Edward, from one of my junkie patients in the ER. Two years later, we adopted another set of twins; Bella and Emmett, who were the same age as Alice and Edward, as well as their younger sister Renesmee. Another three years later, Esme's sister and husband died in a car crash so we adopt their children; Rosalie and Jasper, another set of twins the same age as the other twins. We all just moved here from Lyme Connecticut, so that I could pursue a pediatric residency," Carlisle explained. He looked over to Edward, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I, "you six will be sophomores," he continued. "And I'm going to be a Freshman," Renesmee cheered. "And its time for you to go to bed," Edward demanded. Renesmee rolled her eyes and sulked upstairs. "Ill be up in a minute," I called after her.

Later that night I was sitting on the couch with Edward, the rest of our family had gone hunting. "Bella what's wrong," he whispered softly, a pained look sweeping across his face. "I can see something's hurting you," he continued, "and you just wont let your shield down." I sighed. "I just wish Jacob was here to see this, Renesmee going to high school, I wish she had someone else to protect her," I cried. I didn't like to think of Jacob much. He died almost three years ago, a hit and run, while he was in wolf form. We were never able to track down the driver, because Jacobs scent masked any other trace we could follow. Edward pulled me close to him, and I curled myself into him. "I will never let anything happen to you or Renesmee," he whispered in my ear. "Bella you two are my reason for living, and without you I'm lost, I will always protect my girls," he continued.


	3. Welcome to Indian Hill High School

"She will be fine Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "do not underestimate her the way I did you." I nodded. I may have accepted the situation but it didn't mean I had to like it, my baby was going to high school and she had to pretend that I was her sister. Edward pulled me into him and I curled myself into his chest. "We are doing the right thing," he continued, "besides a house of seven homeschooled teenagers would raise a lot of questions." I grimaced, he was right of course. "We better wake her," I sighed," Alice is going to have a fair day with her hair and make up."

Waking Renesmee was easier than expected. She usually loved to sleep in, but I suspect the excitement of the day woke her. Almost on cue Alice came bounding into Renesmee's room, and straight to the closet to select her outfit for the day. "Yours is already set out on your bed Bella," she stated, winking at me. I nodded and left the room, Renesmee was in good hands. I walked into my room and inspected my outfit of the day; skinny jeans, a white blouse and a matching brown boots and leather jacket. "Edward this is a little too much to be wearing to school, don't you think?" Clearly I was wrong because he walked out wearing a button down shirt with dress pants. "Bella this is the most exclusive and wealthy suburb in the State, I think you'll be just fine," he assured. I rolled my eyes, of course we were living in the wealthiest suburb in the state, we didn't know what to do with all our money. "Come one get ready and ill meet you downstairs in a minute," he said before softly pressing his lips against mine. I dressed, brushed my hair and applied some blush, I needed to bring some life to my face.

I walked downstairs at human speed, practicing for today. Renesmee skipped past me in jeans, white t-shirt and a black blazer. As I watched her longingly I felt a wave of happiness come over me, I shot Jasper a grateful smile. "Ok most of you know the drill," Carlisle announced before looking over to me and Renesmee, "but to those of you who don't, we do not use our gifts and we do not attract attention, do I make myself clear?" His voice was stern but a small smile was upon his lips. "If you have any problems call Esme or myself," he continued. "Finally," he stated as I watched his eyes travel from my hand to Alice's to Rosalie's, "wedding and engagement rings off or on a chain, the last thing we need is more attention," he sighed. We all nodded, we were judged enough as it was for dating our 'foster siblings,' the only thing worse would be marriage. With that remark we all kissed Carlisle and Esme good bye before getting into our designated vehicles. Edward was driving Renesmee and myself in the Volvo, Rosalie and Emmett were driving the Ferrari and Alice and Jasper were driving the Porsche. So much for staying off the radar I thought to myself.

We arrived at school in a matter of minutes, almost going triple the speed limit. As we pulled into the parking lot of Indian Hill High School, I was suddenly reminded of my high school in Arizona. The school had a huge campus, and the parking lot was almost four times the size of that in Forks and whilst are cars were flashy, they didn't actually stand out. Edward pulled the car into park, next to Rosalie's Ferrari before turning to face our daughter. Her face reflected pure joy, and she looked like she was about explode with excitement. Without saying anything she put her hand to my cheek, and showed me she understood the rules. As she pulled away I nodded to Edward, and all three of us got out of the car. Luckily, there was barely anyone in the student parking lot, as we were here thirty minutes early. As Renesmee skipped towards the office door, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Here goes nothing," I muttered as we entered the office building.

Alice and Rosalie were already chatting to the receptionist, and Jasper informed us that we were waiting for the principal; Mr Black. I flinched at the name, and Edward pulled me closer towards him, earning a judgmental look from the receptionist. However, before she could say anything, the principal hurried in with a stack of schedules. "Hello, you must be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's children," he boomed, his eyes glancing to each of us. "So Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Isabella you will be sophomores," he stated. I rolled my eyes, "it's Bella," I said coldly. "Right," he continued, "and then Renismeeee you are a freshman." We all stifled a laugh. He handed us our schedules and we walked towards our cars. Edward and I had three classes together and then I had three with Rose and one with Alice. Renesmee was thrilled to be in classes by herself, she had spent the past 6 years of her life with us, on the rare occasion she saw my dad or the Denali came to visit. She needed to meet and socialize with some new people.

More cars started to pull into the parking lot, most students stopped and stared at us, whilst others only took small glimpses. This was going to be a long day.


	4. First Day EPOV

EDWARD POINT OF VIEW

I tried to concentrate on what Bella was saying, she worrying about Renesmee like usual, but I couldn't drown out the thoughts of everyone around us.

 _Look at all of them, do you think they are related?_

 _Jesus, they all like so pale except for the younger one, maybe they are all ghosts?_

 _The big brown haired boy is hot! Do you reckon the blondes his sister or his girlfriend?_

 _Why the hell does the skinny one look like he's pain, maybe his girlfriends annoying._

 _Look at that tall brunette girl, I hope that guys her brother because she is so hot, maybe ill ask her out later._

A small growl escaped my lips, Rose and Bella threw me a warning glare. I pulled Bella closer to me and kissed her forehead, death staring every guy who thought about her. I was finally given a moment of peace when the bell rang. It was going to be a long day.

I had biology first with Bella. I smiled to myself as we walked to class hand in hand, remembering our first conversation at Forks high school. We sat down next to each other at the lab at the back of the room, unfortunately we were still called upon to introduce ourselves. I stood up from my chair and looked around the room. "I'm Edward Cullen," I began, "and this is my foster sister Bella Cullen. My family just moved here from Connecticut for my dad's work, and all six of my siblings have just started at Indian Hill." I sat back down and squeezed Bella's hand, a small smile curled on her lips. Then suddenly my mind was clear, I could hear myself think? Bella, I realized a smile spreading across my face. "I love you Mrs. Cullen," I whispered softly in her ear, too quiet for our classmates to hear.

Next I had Calculus with Rose and Jasper, followed by English with Bella and Emmett. Emmett groaned as he walked into the classroom, "great I get stuck with the newlyweds," he muttered, before punching me playfully in the arm. Once the class was over we made our way to the Cafeteria, we spotted the others waiting in line for food, Rose had her arm protectively placed over Renesmee's shoulder. "How's the first day honey?" Bella cooed. "Great Mo-Bella," Renesmee stuttered. Rose and I both sent her an encouraging look. "I've made so many friends already," she continued, "but don't worry they haven't asked any questions about our family." I smiled at my daughter, she deserved the opportunity to make human friends in high school, and this was the least Bella and I could do for her. "That's great baby," I said, smiling at her warmly. Once we had all gotten our food we headed over to a large table, surprisingly we all fit. As usual, Rose had picked the central table, as if she was trying to attract attention.

 _Whoa! Look at that boy, he's well he's beautiful. The bronze hair, his facial structure… I'm going to go talk to him!_

I quickly turned to Bella, "don't overact," I muttered. She looked confused, but once she noticed the blonde walking towards us she new why.

"Hey, you must be new, I'm Jessica," the girl said, batting her eyelashes. With this Bella and Rose broke into hysterics, unable to control themselves. Jessica appeared unwaivered by their outburst and playfully punched my arm, laughing along with them. "Get your hands of my brother," Rose growled, "he's taken by someone you don't even compare too."

"Well she's back in Connecticut and I'm here," Jessica retorted, "so I'll leave when your brother asks me to."

I could feel Bella stiffen beside me before standing up. "Actually I'm right here, so if you could kindly get your hands off MY boyfriend, then maybe I'll consider restraining myself," Bella snarled. Jessica backed off a bit, but still stood facing Bella. "This is my school, and I have what I want, so get used to it," she snarled as she marched back to her table. I could feel Bella's body trembling with rage. "Sit down Mrs. Cullen," I said softly, "you're the only one I see." She sat down obediently, her eyes never leaving Jessica. "Welcome to my world Bella," Rose chimed, "none of these teenagers respect the institution of marriage," she laughed. I shot her a grateful look, before smiling at my wife. "Why are people flirting with daddy," Renesmee piped up. We all laughed, even Bella, leave it to my daughter to lighten the mood.

After lunch I had American History with Jasper and Bella. I knew she would enjoy it; Jasper was American History. He loved to correct the teacher, and much to the teachers' dismay, Jasper was never wrong. Last class of the day was economics with Alice. Alice offered to drive Renesmee home after school, so Bella and I could talk in the car. I honestly don't know what I would do without my siblings, I had missed living with them so much. As Alice and myself walked out towards the car park I could see Bella and Rose scowling at Jessica across the lot. I rushed to Bella's side and swiftly pushed her into the passengers' seat, "Let's go Mrs. Cullen," I said with a grin, "Alice and Jasper are taking Renesmee."

We weren't even out of the lot before Bella began her rant. How could she be so disrespectful? And if front of our daughter? And so on. She only calmed down when I mentioned the irony of Jessica's name. "I wish my shield repelled Jessica's," she grimaced. I reached for hand, squeezing it in mine. I pulled over on the side of the road. "Bella you are my life, ever since our first conversation in Forks I have been in love you, nothing will ever come between us, we have beat extraordinary odds and yet here we stand, married with a child, bound together by our eternal souls." I told her before scooping her up and pulling her into my lap. She looked up at me giggling, "I love you Mr. Cullen." "And I love you Mrs. Cullen," I replied.


End file.
